


Growing Pains

by Alonginginmybones



Category: AHS - Fandom, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Cody fern - Fandom, Michael Langdon - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonginginmybones/pseuds/Alonginginmybones
Summary: Michael and Emma were made for one another. When it comes time for Michael to begin his mission, they find themselves learning new things about each other they don't necessarily like. Things they never learned to cope with because they were always together. Distance leaves room for growing pains.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first crack at AHS fiction. I got bit by the Langdon bug. Anyway I want to note ahead of time that this story will loosely follow the show by it's timeline. So long hair Michael will appear just not right away.

Ever since he was young I knew Michael was strange; it never bothered me I liked all sorts of people and the poor boy needed a companion he could trust. I had been somewhat odd myself with being able to read auras and emotions, our oddities were what drew us together. Very much like a moth to the flame the devil’s son had ensnared my heart and everlasting trust.

None of it in vein however, as much as I needed him he needed me ten fold. Afterall he was by all means a child starved for undivided attention and affection. What with his grandmother being gone and his actual father a supernatural being who couldn’t be summoned for just anything; Mead and I were the only people he had.

Mead his mother figure and I his lover who taught him to appreciate everything his gorgeous eyes laid gaze on. Mead would say I was chosen by Michael for a purpose and while that may be true I was never one for all that wishful thinking. We were both lonely souls in need of love.

Love he gave like a flowing river all Michael knew how to do was to give such a trusting love that in the past led to his heart being shattered into pieces. One could almost describe it as suffocating if they didn’t know how to receive and reciprocate the intense feeling. I guess it’s an acquired taste my darling Michael and I shared. A flavor those around us seemed to understand. Whether they didn’t want to cross Michael or they truly believed I was some destined partner, they never interfered.

Such a strange family we made but a family nonetheless. 

Until Michael’s destiny began to rear it’s impatient head in our faces. Michael was going to leave our comfortable dwelling to go to some nonsensical school where he would sow the beginning seeds of the end.

Which was all fine and dandy except for the part about me not being able to attend, oh and the indefinite amount of time we’d be apart. Mead did her best to give me some courage, you know the whole ‘hail Satan’ bit but I didn’t give a solid damn about the bigger picture when I only thought about myself and my loneliness.

It was the cause of my current mind clearing walk I was on in the woods behind the small town we occupied. Ms.Mead and Michael had left to attend to the preparations of his new home leaving me at the mercy my own insecurities; a terrible way to the pass the time quite honestly. 

Everything that could possibly go wrong while we were apart traveled through my mind at warped speed. It so dreadfully stressed me out I had to light a cigarette. I’m sure I looked like an Edgar Allen Poe poem come to life, dressed in an all black dress that reached my feet and my witch brim hat, chunky boots completing the ‘I’m already dead’ ensemble. My aesthetic cleverly paired with my emotions for once.

I sighed out the smoke in my lungs; this blows.

I did whatever I could to shake these nasty thoughts away knowing the extent of Michael’s loyalty once given, it was just too hard to think about living in this sad little humdrum town without my own sunshine.

It had stumbled upon me to maybe pursue a goal of my own considering the minimal amount of time society had left on this earth. Perhaps get that bachelor’s in art I had always wanted. Why not? I looked at my phone surfing the web briefly to see if it would be easy enough to enroll this late in the game. 

Money shouldn’t be a problem since my parents had plenty and it was all left to me. 

Yeah this was good if we have to walk separate paths for awhile why not pursue something productive on my own?

I couldn’t wait to get started on my application; I nearly sprinted back to the average looking house. When I reached the backdoor I kicked off my boots, not wanting to get the scolding I knew I’d receive from Ms.Mead for tracking mud through the house. I raced up the stairs to my room and dive bombed my laptop.

Rapidly looking up schools for my desired major. I settled on Julliard, why not shoot for the stars when the end of the world was rapidly approaching? 

When I submitted my application and old admissions essay I felt very confident. My intuition had never really led me astray before, a spot in this school was as good as mine.

“What are you smiling about?” 

Ripped from my sudden happiness I gasped at Michael in the doorway. He looked handsome his golden locks well managed, and clothes Ms.Mead laid out for him that morning, a black button up and well fitting trousers. His smile mimicked my own and reflected in his blue eyes.

“Just accomplishing something I’ve been putting off.”

“Oh?” he chuckled at my enthusiasm, “And what would that be?”

“I don’t want to jinx it,” I closed my laptop and set it aside, “I’ll tell you if it really happens.”

Michael eyed me skeptically before he gestured me with a hand to go with him, “Ms.Mead says dinner’s ready.”

I nodded scrambling off the bed the sound of food much too inviting to ignore. As I passed by my boyfriend I linked our fingers together. Leading him down to dinner not once missing the look he gave my laptop.  
***

I had checked the mailbox consistently the next two weeks like a mad person. Disappointment clouding over my mind every time the letter I was looking for wasn’t there. No news was good news but still I had to know if I made it in case I needed to take my secondary school seriously.

However on this particular day as I pulled into the driveway behind Mead, I just knew it was the day I’d find out if I made it. Slowly I inched the latch off the mailbox, with shaky hands, I grabbed the envelope I needed. My heart was thumping in anticipation as I ripped the letter open. With one eye open I read the news I so longingly wanted to hear.

With much excitement I let out a squeal.

“What is it?” Mead came rushing to the door her dart gun in her hand.

“I got in!”

“Got in?” she questioned taking notice of the paper in my hand, “Got in where?”

“Juillard!”

Mead’s face wasn’t as excited as I had hoped it would be, she looked at me like I had committed blasphemy. The light of my happiness began to dull when she read over the paper.

“Emma you didn’t clear this with me,” she said with stern disapproval, “Michael won’t be able to handle you going so far away…”

“Why can’t I go to school? He’s going to be gone.”

“We are the only people he trusts we are the only people who truly understand him,” She said simply, “He needs to know we can come to his aid at any time he needs us.”

“He knows that already.”

Mead firmly grabbed my arms, “School is a distraction from our mission, from Michael. He will stray from his path if he thinks you are going to forget about him.”

“Who said anything about forgetting him Ms.Mead?” I retorted haughtily, “I love him he knows that and if he needs me while he’s away then I will certainly go to him.”

“Honestly girl it’s not that simple…” the shorter woman replied on a sigh, “Talk to him if he says it’s alright than what objections could I have?”

The frown on her face really made me wonder if Michael really wouldn’t be happy for me. Mead knew him well sometimes even more than me and if her expression was grave then there wasn’t much hope that he’d go for this.

Which really wasn’t fair I was still largely independent and to be denied something so casual as going to school; there was going to be a fight I just knew it.

“Is he home?”

She nodded lethargically as if in thought, “He’s resting upstairs.”

With a quick thanks I took hold of the letter and proceeded to Michael’s room; separate rooms were a must. Not because we were too young to share but because his body heat was insufferable at times. Especially after he spent more energy than he should have.

The door was left open a crack and I could see those gorgeous curls billowing out on his pillow as he slept with the blanket covering just his torso. Pondering about what he may have done to become so tired I stopped myself, it wasn’t fair to wake him up over something this frivolous. I could wait until he got up.

My pride just wanted to prove to Mead that the big deal she was making out of this was in fact not an issue at all. 

With an internal sigh I just scooted into the other side of his bed. Rearranging the blankets so that he could move freely and myself didn’t have to be trapped under them. I rested my arm on his naked skin and could feel through my long sleeve shirt the heat he was radiating. Just how much power had he used?

I had almost dozed off beside him when I felt him shift so that he was cradling me, “What is it?”

His voice filled with sleepy innocence, I smiled and snuggled into his warmth. It was highly welcomed for once.

“Mead and I had a small disagreement.”

He nuzzled the top of my head with his cheek, “About what?”

“I applied for art school and she told me I can’t go…”

His body stiffened beneath mine, “Well I’m sure she had a good reason Emma.”

I refrained from huffing rather disappointed that he wouldn’t take my side over Mead’s. I guess I just hoped he would’ve taken mine although all opportunity hadn’t been lost quite yet. He didn’t outright object to the notion.

“Not really,” I retorted with exaggerated sadness, “She said it’s because you’d say no…”

Michael’s sigh rumbled in my ear, “You never mentioned this to me how could I say no?”

With a smile I placed a kiss on his bare chest, “I didn’t want to say anything incase I didn’t get in.”

“So I’m assuming you got in?” he asked as if he were no longer interested in the conversation. He always behaved this way when things weren’t going his way. It irritated me a little bit, why was no one happy for me?

“Yes I did well almost,” I mumbled the last part, “They just want a current piece submitted.”

He only hummed in acknowledgment so I took that as my queue to continue.

“I wanted to use the one that was inspired by you. It’s my favorite.”

“If that’s what you want.”

“Once I submit the painting Michael I’m as good as accepted,” I reminded him gingerly, “Are you okay with this?”

I felt him shrug, “It’s not as if you’re leaving the area.”

Oh man did guilt flood my insides at those nonchalant words. My self-centered need to preoccupy my time while he was gone tried to coerce my mind into just agreeing. Michael trumped Mead and if he said yes...I could always iron out the details later. My more thought out, organized self wanted to tell him the truth but I could feel Michael’s anxious state wrapping me up like a toxic blanket. Mead was right, as much as I hated to admit it. If I indulged this information about the school being in New York he’d rescind his noncommittal approval immediately. Against my better judgment I let the silence speak for me with a kiss on his cheek.

“May I go back to my nap now that you’re happy?” 

With a quick hum of approval I allowed him to rest. I waited until he was deep in his nap before detaching myself. The aforementioned heat now unbearable, I quietly tucked him back in and tiptoed out of his room.

Mead was cooking something for dinner in the kitchen and looked at me as if I were a petulant child.

“You woke him up didn’t you?”

I only shrugged my shoulders as I nibbled on the stew she made, she scolded me for being impatient but then changed directions.

“Emma he used so much energy‒no so much power just for our mission today‒to wake him for such a trivial matter is childish…” she trailed off turning back to her cooking on the stainless steel stove.

“He said he was fine with me going to school Ms.Mead.”

She glanced over her shoulder at me with a small smile, “Did you tell him where the school was kid?”

“Yes.”

I did my best to hide any mannerisms that would give away my lie. Standing casually against the counter, my arms lax and holding my weight. She scrutinized my visage along with my body language but I sensed she didn’t buy it. She was apprehensive and on alert.

“I’m not going to get in the middle of this,” remarked gruffly wiping her brow, “I will say this though you know how fragile he his; lying to him will make him think something much worse.”

Pensively I bit my lip, “Why do I have to wait around here and think about being alone? The end is coming right? I want to get this degree before Juillard is a pile of rubble and since Michael will be busy why can’t I be too?”

“Emma,” Mead omitted a matermal-like sigh, “Michael isn’t leaving us out of spite so there’s no need to spite him. Besides who will keep me company while I wait on Michael to complete each step?”

I gave her a small smile, “Ms. Mead it isn’t to spite him‒”

She let out a snort, “I’ve been around long enough to know the signs of a girl who feels dejected.”

“Miriam,” I declared her name like a bargaining tool, “I want this for myself too. Call me human but I want to be able to achieve one regular thing before it’s too late.”

“I won’t interfere as I said.” She concluded flatly, “I’m warning you if Michael strays from his path you can kiss this school goodbye.”

I had won. Actually won, I was surprised and Mead was too. Her aura was predominantly blue, it only ever showed when she was near Michael. It meant she loved me too. It was perplexing she never truly thought about anything but our mission. I smiled my own aura inflamed with a playful yellow.

“Thanks Miriam.”

“Don’t thank me yet kid,” she commented, “You’re not out of the woods yet.”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead, you've been warned. Enjoy.

A breathless moan left his throat when I began to bounce up and down on his shaft. I set a slow, sensual, pace, one that had his nails biting into the tender skin of my sides. 

His hands went to my breasts as I used his thighs to support my careful strokes. He felt so good and so deep, he fit so deliciously, like we were made for each other. 

I mewled when he plucked and rolled my nipples between his long fingers, “Michael.”

He looked so fucked out a sensual smile gracing his lips, his hips bucking up to meet my rhythm. Just looking at him enjoying his pleasure made the coil in my stomach turn more tightly. 

Michael sat up, his arm holding his weight as his mouth suckled on whatever skin he could find. My collarbones, my cheeks, when he reached my neck he nibbled and bit. His hips jutted particularly quick as his teeth sunk in and his tongue soothed over the pain.

I gasped out; fingers seeking refuge in his short wavy blonde hair. His lips searching for more skin, more love bites to give. 

Yanking his head back I smashed his lips to mine. Nipping on his bottom lip he groaned, allowing me to slide my tongue against his. Our lips meeting in a passionate sync. 

His hands found my hips again as he began to get impatient. He flipped us over so quickly I let out a squeal followed by a chuckle.

With one hand on my waist and the other near my head. His hips rocked against mine, his sighs melding with mine. The lewd sounds of lips parting and skin meeting skin filled the quiet room.

“Faster baby,” I managed to gasp out, my legs locking around his waist, hands in his hair once more. 

His hand wandered between us finding my clit, quickly rubbing pleasurable figure eights against me. My high was quickly approaching, just on the precipice I leaned up and nibbled on his ear. 

I felt him shudder as he leaned down to kiss me once more, “I love you Emma.”

“I love you too,” I yelped our as he reached a new depth within me. Pinning my hands down with his, our fingers interlocked, his rhythm began to pick up, changing from passionate to rough and fast. 

God he felt so good, the heat of his body, the scent of his cologne and sex had my mind on a constant hum. Being this close to him made all of the impending changes ahead of us fade away into nothing. It was just us and our love.

He slowed as he bottomed out, “Where are you?”

I chuckled wrapping my arms around his neck, “I’m here.”

Michael’s clear blue eyes searched through mine, lust filled but curious, he always knew when my mind wandered away to something taxing. I kissed the corner of his mouth, taking the worries away.

Michael was so breathtakingly beautiful, his golden skin shined in the dim light from the sheen of sweat, he looked so incredibly sinful. So unholy I would come from just the sight of him. 

His fingers circled my clit even faster as he felt me tighten around his cock, “Cum for me Em…”

Keening at the softness of his whisper against my ear, my toes curled and I was falling. Shaking and spasming against his well toned body. 

He rode out my orgasm in search of his own. It wasn’t too much longer when he came. Hot ropes of his seed spurting inside me until he had none left.

He collapsed on top of me, his breathing heavy trying to calm down. I kissed his shoulder and his neck sucking my own mark on to the sensitive skin right beneath his ear.

“Michael?”

He hummed dozing off.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do without you…”

He nudged his head between my breasts only to place a tender kiss between them. 

“This distance is going to be nothing to us my love. We’ll be together longer than we’ll be apart.”

My fingers caressed his scalp, playing with his hair. I don’t think I’d ever gain the courage to tell him the truth.

A week had passed since the initial conversation I had with both Mead and Michael. Not once had my schooling been brought up by him. Mead stuck to her word and kept out.

Out of sight out of mind it seemed. Everything had been so normal it was inciting my anxiety. I knew I had to tell him the truth.

The importance of a stress free transition was dire. Michael was going to be the hardest to handle, having me whenever he needed me spoiled him slightly. He didn’t know how to function without Mead or myself.

He was much like a child in that aspect. We sort of were regarded as toys, he could only have us. If someone so much as took us away from him for an hour he’d have a meltdown, no, a tantrum.

Breaking the codependency he had upon me was going to be no easy feat. With the summer nearly at its end, time was running out to confess that school was going to be elsewhere.

Fear kept me from telling him this long at this rate I might not ever gain the courage to tell him the truth. 

As it was we barely had any time to sit down and discuss what was going on. He had so much going on just to get in to this school of warlocks, it seemed we only met in passing nowadays. Maybe the small trips would help make my job easier.

We were lucky enough to have met as he got home from doing something with Mead and his other followers. I was on my way out to buy some things for school. 

Michael spotted me by the door and buried himself into my neck. Inhaling my scent like a man starved.

Then we ended up here in his bed tangled in his sheets and me late for my errands. 

He was close to falling asleep, his breathing had become even and he was slightly curled against me.

“Michael?”

He mumbled something in response.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Hmm?”

“It’s about school—“

A sharp knock abruptly interrupted my confession. I cursed as Mead’s voice came muffled through the door.

“Emma.”

Her voice was authoritative and not happy. I knew in that instant what had happened.

“Coming.”

I replied loud enough for her to hear. I gently scooted out from under Michael’s body weight. Gathering my clothing from random parts of the room. I redressed in to my dark attire and kissed his cheek, putting one knee on the bed.

He grabbed my hand when I retreated pulling me down to his lips, “See you tonight.”

With one more peck I told him I’d see him tonight. I looked over him with one hand on the door knob. My heart swelled, for being the son of Satan my love certainly gave the impression of an innocent angel.

Perhaps he would become accustomed to not always being right next to each other. I exited the room softly. It was wishful thinking at best and I knew it.

Michael needed stability to thrive and I knew this would knock him off balance but I wanted to live too, have something I could say I did on my own.

“Emma,” Mead said from the bottom of the stairs, “You know that boy can’t just show up here.”

“I’m sorry Ms.Mead I was supposed to meet him a half hour ago,” I explained as I looked my reflection over in the mirror. ‘I just had sex’ should’ve been written on my forehead. I tied up my long black hair in to a bun and adjusted my shirt to cover the hickies.

“Michael doesn’t like him,” she stated, “If he knew you were going shopping with Jeremy he’d be rather angry…”

Of course Michael and he never got off on the right foot. Jeremy never minded my boyfriend as much as my boyfriend minded him. Michael’s fear of losing me just consumed him every time my friend came around. I’d do my best to relax him, and at the time it would work but it started all over again whenever he would see Jeremy again.

I cringed at the memory of last time Jeremy came around. I had promised my friend we would see the new horror movie and true to myself I was running extremely late. Michael had an incident with a human who had been nasty to Ms.Mead and ended up in jail. Someone ended up getting him out but by the time we had gotten home. I was an hour late and Jeremy had been waiting in Ms.Mead’s driveway.

Michael blew a gasket just seeing the boy there. Accusing me of being like the others, leaving him all alone. There was a lot of fire and broken car windows. Needless to say Jeremy wasn’t really a welcomed guest at home. So on days like these where I thought I had nothing to do for the family I made time for my best friend. 

“I’m sorry,” I told Mead, “I don’t know when I’ll see him again after all this…”

She frowned, “I don’t get it kid you have the son of our dark lord as your mate and you still have the desire to talk to these nobodies…”

Out of frustration I lit a cigarette, “I guess I’m soft for human connection anyway I have to go.”

With that said I left and ran to my friend’s old Kia. Getting in the passenger’s seat I yelled a, “Hello loser!”

Jeremy offered excitement and happiness for me when Michael and Mead did not. He encouraged me to reach for the stars and do whatever it takes to grab one. In all this chaos my best friend offered peace. 

My friend offered an escape from my reality. An opportunity to be an idiot kid and do stupid things everyday people did.

He was a breath of fresh air. 

“So that’s why you’re late?”

“What?” I squeaked pulling down the mirror and low and behold the large hickey Michael had give me was on display since my shirt couldn’t stay in one place apparently. “Oh my God.”

“Getting your freak on with angel boy?”

I rolled my eyes, “He’s no angel.”

“I’ll say he can make someone spontaneously combust…”

“Please don’t talk about that with anyone.”

“Who would believe me?”

“No one,” I clapped back instantly, “But if Michael or his followers find out you know what he is I’m afraid they’ll hurt you.”

“I won’t say a word I value my life too much.”

“Good.” I declared triumphantly, “Let’s go buy some art supplies.”

***

All I knew was I had missed dinner and something wasn’t right in the environment. There was an aura of anger, fury even. My fingers twitched against the car door handle, my gaze shifted nervously over to my friend. I prayed that this was not Michael’s rage, his powers elevated to their most capable during such turbulent 

I couldn’t risk bringing my dear friend near such unstable energy. Michael would kill him without a doubt just for being with me.

“Jeremy pull over here,” I advised instantly, “I can walk from here.”

“Why?” my friend quipped, “Is it because of Michael?”

“I’m not sure,” I replied, “Just let me out here something isn’t right and I don’t want you to be involved.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

I nodded my head with a smile, “Of course.”

My friend pulled over to the curb and gave me a nervous smile, his eyes were swimming with uncertainty, I leaned over the console and hugged my friend tightly, doing my best to reassure him that I would be okay. It’s possible that this could’ve been the last time that I would ever see my friend.

I didn’t know what the future beheld, how long after I went to this school that society we knew as a whole would still be standing due to Michael’s destiny. If this was the last time seeing Jeremy then I wanted him to remember me as happy as he could.

“Text me,” he called as I slammed the door shut.

“I will.”

Taking my bags from the trunk I began the tredge back home. The little twinge of annoyance in my stomach began to grow, it had only been a couple of hours and he was already throwing a tantrum. Yes I understood his complex but after being with him for over two years, he should know my intentions were good and all for him.

I devoted one hundred percent of my time to Michael and his fate; a two hour time out shouldn’t be what tips his tank. I loved him more than anything, I was willing to do anything he asked me to but why couldn’t I enjoy some me time?   
The dark energy on the property was suffocating and nearly toxic from the intensity of Michael’s anger. I hesitated at the edge of the sidewalk. This outburst was worse than before, a cacophony of objects smashing and breaking could be heard from where I stood.

I prayed that I wasn’t the one who caused this turbulent storm. 

Mead’s voice was audible from the front porch, “Michael she’s coming back please, it’s alright.”

So it was me he was upset with. I sighed and shoved the door open with my bags. I barely got a glance of the debris his current fit had created when Michael came storming out of the kitchen. Mead quickly in tow.

“New York?” he bellowed, hot, angry tears running down his cheeks, “Why do you need to go that far away?”

I put my hand to my forehead it suddenly started to throb. I looked to Mead accusingly, and she shook her head at me in outrage.

“He found the letter on your desk Emma.”

Stupid, stupid, me.

“Michael it’s the best school for the arts,” I began gingerly trying to approach him, “And it’s only going to be why you’re away my love.”

“You’re going to leave me as soon as you find someone better!” he shouted his eyes wide and turbulent storms, “Why else would you sneak around behind my back? And with my Ms.Mead?”

Shaking my head profusely I began, “Michael I love you and I am not leaving you. I would never leave you, there’s no one in this world I’d rather be with. I didn’t tell you right away because I’d knew you’d be upset, I was ready to tell you this afternoon and got sidetracked I’m sorry for not being honest with you. I promise I’m not going anywhere, if you need me while I’m at school I’ll drop what I’m doing immediately. I will go wherever you are, whenever. This school is strictly school nothing more...okay?”

I whispered the last part afraid that he’d push me away with the proximity I had gained. My hands found his cheeks, I gently wiped away the tears and caressed his hot face. His eyes closed instinctively from the contact giving me the okay to lean up on my toes and press a kiss to his forehead. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in to my hair. He inhaled deeply, seemingly calm but he suddenly jumped back as if I had burnt im.

“Who were you with?”

Confusion contorted my features, “What do you mean Michael?”

“You smell like another man!” he roared his face warping into something rather frightening. His voice projected with such strength it caused all the glass around us to break. A dangerous spray of the rubble flew past my body, some of it leaving scratches that stung my face.

“It was only Jeremy,” I explained softly removing shards of glass from my hair, “He just gave me a small hug because I’m not going to see him anymore. That’s all no more no less.”

Mead exited the room with an angry huff, mumbling something about going to get the first aid kit and a fucking broom.

“Michael…why don’t you trust me?”

He sniffled quietly, “Everyone leaves me.”

With aggravation I surged forward and took hold of his larger hands, “I’m not everyone Michael, I’m still here. I have done everything you have ever asked me without question, I have helped you perform rituals, hidden bodies, done everything to prove to you my loyalty and you still doubt me?”

He rubbed his eye with our hands intertwined it was so pitiful and childlike, “It’s not you Emma, I just can’t bear to lose you. I know I don’t deserve you but I love you so much the thought of you being with someone else, I can’t stand it. Please don’t leave me.”

“I won’t my love,” I swore, “But if you could trust me more…”

His chin rested upon my head as he hugged me tightly, “I’ll try darling.”

I kissed his lips tenderly rubbing his cheek, “Good now let’s help Ms.Mead clean up shall we?”


End file.
